A sheet-like fabric/textile material comprising yarns, tows, rovings, filaments, so-called ‘flat’ yarns and ‘tape’ yarns etc. in bias orientations in relation to fabric's length (or width) direction is producible directly by the existing flat braiding process as flat braids. A bias fabric can be also obtained indirectly, for example, by cutting helically a tubular woven material produced by the circular weaving process. Another indirect way is by cutting diagonally a portion out of a large flat woven material. A modified weaving method for indirect production of a bias fabric is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,235. However, the bias fabrics resulting from all these direct and indirect methods are practically unusable because they develop openings/gaps during handling/processing due to lack of suitable structural integrity/stability. This critical fundamental problem needs a suitable solution because bias fabrics are needed to bear load in oblique directions in many applications. Further, the performance of such bias fabrics is poor because they are not produced using tapes, especially of the spread fiber and highly drawn polymeric types, as a result of which such bias fabrics, comprising one or other type of yarns (i.e. tows, rovings, filaments, so-called ‘flat’ yarns and ‘tape’ yarns etc.), have relatively high crimp frequency and angle, uneven surface, high areal weight, poor draping, high thickness, low fibre content, fewer exposed fibres, high openings/gaps due to improper fibre distribution, high handling difficulties etc. due to use of one or other type of indicated yarns. Therefore, for a variety of technical applications, such as ballistic mitigation, a safety product, composite materials etc., a high-performance and also functional bias fabric/textile material, that is free from the indicated drawbacks, is needed. Improved bias fabrics are also needed in practically useable large widths and continuous lengths for industrial applicability.